An 'acceptable' in Charms Class
by HermioneTemprance98
Summary: Hermione, a usually talented and smart young witch is devastated by her grade in Charms, she comes up with a little bribe for her professor and decides to try it out on Ron.


Ron sad on his new couch in his new apartment with his arm around his beautiful girlfriend. As usual she wasn't paying any attention to him and had her nose hidden in some textbook. Apparently advanced 7th year charms class was excruciatingly hard even for Hermione. For the past 3 months the couple had minimal contact, since Hermione choose to go back to Hogwarts and Ron began his aurora training. Now that they were finally together for winter break Hermione was still studying. Of course he knew that no matter what she'd be reading some boring book to boost her grades and it always bothered him slightly but now more then ever.

He tried to lightly close the book but Hermione quickly caught his had and continued reading.

"Hermione give it a rest. Just this bloody once!" he exclaimed trying to maneuver the book from Hermione's grasp. But she didn't even pay attention to that.

"Mmmmhmm" Hermione murmured flipping the page. Making Ron sigh in resignation. He got up and made his way to the kitchen; he opened the cabinet and reached for a clean bowl. He placed the bowl on the counter and noticed a piece of paper in the bowl. Ron raised an eyebrow and unfolded the tiny paper.

"Study of ancient ruins, outstanding, arrhythmic, outstanding, astronomy, outstanding, care of Maguire's, exceeds standards…" He read under his breath, smirking at Hermione's perfect grades. "Charms, acceptable, defense-… charms! Acceptable?"

Still clutching the paper in his had he came back into the common room. He stomped in and hovered over Hermione until she noticed him.

"What now?" she asked not bothering to look up from Quintessence: A Quest.

"An A in Charms?!" Ron burst out making Hermione look up extremely quickly, she bit her lip and her eyes widened and traveled from Ron to the paper in his hand and back.

"Where… where… why… give me that!" she stuttered standing up to fight for the paper. Ron raised his arm so it was completely out of her reach. Hermione stared at the paper for a while then she crossed her arms and shot him a look.

"What's that look supposed to mean? I'm not the one that should be explaining myself here" she jumped up to grab the paper.

"Give me that!" she pleaded. "This isn't going to work your taller then me."

"Really Hermione? I didn't know? And I thought you where smart.." He glanced at the grades again. "But…"

Hermione in desperation launched herself off the couch at Ron to grab the paper.

"Bloody hell Hermione!" Ron said trying to raise himself a bit, but he found Hermione fell on top of him and decided he liked this position. He felt the paper slip out of his finger and Hermione push herself up.

''So much for that." Ron sighed. "So will you tell me why you're getting grades like… like… like me?"

Hermione hid the paper in one of Runs drawers. She made sure to slam it roughly so he knew she was mad at him. She made her way to the couch and threw herself next to Ron who was incredibly amused.

"My charms teacher hates me!" she huffed, crossing her arms and looking to Ron for a reaction.

"Since when do teachers hate you?" he asked trying to be serious. "Or is he one of those teachers like Slughorn. Who's not impressed by know it alls, even finds them annoying?"

Hermione nodded her head slowly, but she didn't look over to him her eyes where focused on the door. She frowned her brows and bit her lip. Her usual adorable thinking face. Ron smiled to himself and reached out his hand and traced her jaw line with his knuckle. "Hey, you know it's not that bad-"

Still focusing on the door Hermione opened her mouth. "Go sit by your desk Ronald." He raised an eyebrow but didn't object; he got up off the couch with a deep sigh and made his way towards the back of the room. He plopped down in the chair and look at Hermione. She was turned around to face him and a surprisingly mischievous smile was painted on her lips. She got up and walked to the door swinging her bum in a very un- Hermione like way, but as much as Ron loved Hermione this was a very pleasant change. Hermione stopped at the door and turned around, she look Ron strait in the eye across the room and parted her lips a bit.

"You know I'm getting a bit desperate. I think I'm prepared to bribe my charms professor in exchange for good grades." She said making Ron's mind race and at some of the thought his ears redden, he gulped, never breaking the eye contact. Hermione was leaned against the door with her legs parted and her teeth sunken into her bottom lip.

"What… um… what would you bribe him with?" he asked uncertainly.

A playful smirk suddenly began to play on Hermione's cheeks, her eyes beamed and she began walking again and her hands came up to her blouse.

"Well… I'd walk into his room…" she said taking a few steps. "And I'd begin to unbutton my blouse…" she continued her fingers quickly unbuttoning the top buttons of her blouse and began to reveal a lacey black bra. She stopped right in front of Ron's desk. She ran her finger on the rim of Ron's desk and she lifted one leg on the desk then the other. "And then I'd crawl onto his desk and I'd…" she continued to come closer and closer to Ron, and nearly inches from his face she grabbed his tie and pulled him close.

"… grab his tie and…" she said against his lips, unable to restrain himself, h4 parted his lips slightly and tilted his head, Hermione quickly looked away so Ron's lips were pressed against her cheek.

"And then I'd whisper in his ear So Professor, do you think you can give at least an exceeds standers now?" she finished and sat up.

Ron who was still in shock, smiled, he pulled Hermione by her waist making her fall onto his lap.

"You know why that's not going to work?" he asked kissing her nose. She shook her head in a slightly confused and surprised manner. "Because you can't leave a guy hanging like that he said, leading closer and kissed her roughly, she gasped a little at the kiss, but quickly followed along.

With ought breaking the kiss Ron lifted Hermione back onto the desk and lifted himself to off the chair, he began to work on the remaining buttons that Hermione didn't unbutton. Hermione in exchange began to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt. Both their hands roaming around the freshly uncovered skin. Ron broke the kiss and began to kiss Hermione's neck, making her tilt back her head in pleasure.

She felt his cold hands on her back, struggling to unclip her bra. Hermione dug her hand into Ron's fire red hair, tugging on it when she felt his lips encircle her nipple, he began to suck and nibble gently, drawing moans from the back of Hermione's throat. She searched for the zipper of Rons jeans and quickly unzipped it, pushing down his pants as far as she could without changing her position. Ron unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off; ad quickly did the same with her panties. He kissed her inner thigh and stroked her back.

"You know I love you?" he asked suddenly. Hermione looked down at him before answering. Her breathing became heavier and she could barely speak as Ron tore off her panties with one tug "I… mmm… love... you… too…ohhh my god." His fingers spread her open and she felt the coolness of his breath before he ran his wet tongue over her again, his thumb brushing over her clit. She shuddered. She began clawing at the desk by her sides. Suddenly Ron stopped and even pulled away a bit, Hermione opened her eyes when she heard him chuckle.

"What?" she asked quickly barely making out the word. A look of confusion and even aggravation painted her redened face. "I'm letting you have all the fun, and aren't you supposed to be begging me to give you better grades?" he asked devilishly

She shook her head, "Ronald, you know you have no power in changing my gra-" he cut her off and pulled her sharply by her arm, making her slip off the desk. "It's called role play, luv. Just go with it." He whispered in her ear. Then he stepped away a bit and said "Just so I know is your professor a commanding guy?" Hermione nodded "Then get on your knees." He said firmly, with a hint of amusement hidden in his voice. He bit the insides of his cheeks to not laugh at Hermione's astonished expression. "Poor little Hermione, not used to not being in charge." He said with a chuckle making her shoot him one of her looks. After a several seconds of the lingering hateful look Hermione obliged and sunk down to her knees.

She unzipped his pants and just as a victorious smile began to form on Ron lips she shot back up and faced him. He raised an eyebrow and she immediately explained. "There are some things you just can't do for grades." She huffed, nearly making Ron fall; thankfully the chair was still fairly close to save him. "Wasn't expecting you to say something like that. I'm proud of you" he said, hiding the fact he actually wanted the whole blow job thing and went along with the teaching her a lesson thing. She smiled a genuine smile and sat on his lap in a way that let her wrap her legs around his back in the excess space on the chair.

"You know I think we're talking too much." She said diving in for a kiss. Before Ron had time to agree with a nod. He lifted her up and placed her back on the desk. He lifted one of her legs up and leaned it against his chest, with no further warning her pressed himself inside her slowly, making her gasp at the sudden contact. At first hid thrusts where slow, gentle almost, but one Hermione began to whimper his name his thrusts became more hungry and desperate. With one final animal like thrust she made Hermione climax and fall back hard on the desk. He soon followed and toppled on top of her, he placed his hand by her shoulders to hold himself up.

Their heavy breathing slowly returned to normal and finally Ron pulled away. Offering his hand to her to help her get up, she gladly too it and sat back up on the desk and watched as Ron gathered their clothes off the floor. He lightly threw hers in her direction and smiled. "Oh and there is no way you are ever doing that to anyone but me." He said before pulling his pants back on and planting a soft kiss on Hermione's cheek.


End file.
